The Mon's Unite
by emza13
Summary: Terri and Taylor two normal girls with a normal life until a accident occurs. Follow them on their crazy adventures! Sorry about the picture paint can be quite annoying sometimes it did not go to plan sorry! PLEASE review we would luv if u could!


The Mon's Unite

Disclaimer: We do not own under any circumstances Digimon or Pokemon.

Emza : Hi those who want to read this! Hahahaha we know, This will be a Co-written story with my good friend who is currently beside me Snow The Hedgeowl. Say hi Snow.

Snow: Hi XD.

Emza: That was very weird Snow Sup Readers now we will get on with the sto - .

Snow: I am not weird, im excitable there's a huge difference u know!

Emza: Crap u just interupted me now my fellow readers this is where the story begins.

Snow: Enjoy.

Emza: Snow SHUTUP.

Snow: No.

Emza: Yes

Snow: No

Emza: Yes

Galaxy: Looks like i am going to have to take over now where to start...

Snow: How the heck did u get out of my profile?!

Galaxy: Well it is pretty obvious that u didn't close the door behind you!

Emza: And where was I in this?

Snow: Let's just hope that my dragon didn't escape.

Emza: :x U have a dragon :X

Snow: Of course I do! I didn't tell u cause, well um, I thought it would freak you out.

Emza: :O Oh...

Snow: I've had a dragon since I was a baby, I am an Evantian after all!

Emza: What's an Evantian?

Snow: An Evantian is a mobian dragon rider.

Snow: DUHHH

Emza: Whats' a mobian?

Snow: U know Sonic the hedgehog,

Emza: Duh he's not hard to miss these days'.

Snow: I am one of his species. Technally not excatly though.

Emza: *Muttering* what with your wings and all.

Snow: Well what do u think? DUHH

Galaxy and Light: Hello! Can we get on with the story now?!

Emza: Wow how did u guys get here? NIce Dragon by the way (Snow)

Galaxy: We were here the whole time while u girls were chit chating.

Snow: Welcome to my world Emza...

Emza: Okay we will get on with the story now.

Light: Read and Review please i am begging u.

Excitement hung in the blue sky over the bright green pitch as 22 pairs of feet pounded against the dirt, as an effort to get what everyone was concentrating on a round ball with black and white pentagons on it. Two of the under 13 girls we see playing right now are our main characters, Terri and Taylor they of cause had the nickname all best friends do! Terri Taylor. Terri embarrassed about an out of date name (Terraria) shortened her name to Terri and it has been that way ever since she was 5 yrs old. Taylor has brown bangs with a ponytail, and pink highlights, yellow shirt with an orange stripe going down her right side, green shorts and green eyes. Terri on the other hand has naturally purple eyes. The nose and mouth are identical to her best friend. Long waist length hair hung from her scalp and a ponytail falling from the back.

The ball was passed to Terri Taylor shot straight in front one of the defenders tried to get the ball off Terri whilst Taylor distracted the goaly. Then defender went in for a slide tackle Terri must of saved all her energy for this point she jumped over the defender and scored the crowd went wild and the whistle blew for half time. The other players went to congratulate Taylor and Terri for their efforts and went up for some orange and lollies just the right thing to have.

"It was nothing really" said Taylor snaking on a juicy snake.

"Come on your just being modest" one of the players said. That was really cool of you 2, especially how you distracted all the players and made sure she was onside the whole time said another.

"What the heck is that" asked Terri to Taylor. Speaking up for the first time Taylor said

"Some kind of comet i guess." NO comets don't move this close to the earth. Someone else called out

" It is heading straight for us! WATCH OUT. Next thing we know all hell brakes lose and 2, 3 yr old kids fall and Taylor and Terri rush over to help them but are both struck by comets. Both call each others name a brilliant flash of white and two squeals of agony. As the light died away Terri and Taylor we nowhere to be seen. Instead taking their place everyone saw and basically squealed

"WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY?" Some kids who watch Digimon and Pokemon recognized who these little creatures were and know who to look after them just they were missing something. Where was Terri and Taylor they never would of expected they answer but you know what they got 2 low moans of pain issued from the creatures. Painfully sat up Taylor said

" What happened" then she slapped her hand over her mouth. Her voice was so high pitched it was not funny. The two looked at each other and froze. Then both screamed

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?"


End file.
